Whitewashed Toybox
by Blob the Blob
Summary: Collection of all of Kugi's [aka, moi] Neji x Tenten oneshots. Will be updated when more are written. Enjoy. R and R!
1. Intro

**All my Neji x Tenten one shots will be updated here. Thank you.**


	2. Snow

**October 10th 2007  
**

**Don't own Naruto… If I did I'd have lots of money… ne?**

**This is like if they were normal kids, no ninja stuff and all that. They're probably about 18, 19-ish.  
**

* * *

He spun in the clearing, his toes drawing a circle around his body in the snow. The clearing he was practicing in was quiet, not a single soul, save himself around. He stopped spinning, and let out a breath, watching the hazy white cloud rise up into the clear blue sky through his lavender eyes.

KA-CHUNK!

He was hit directly in the back of the head with a hard ice ball. He was hurled forward by the force and slid face first through the snow until he hit a tree.

"HELL YES!" A girl popped up from behind a tree branch with her hands thrown into the air in celebration.

"THE GREAT NEJI HYUUGA HAS FALLEN!! WOO!" She bounced up and down, pointing and laughing at the boy lying on the ground, still trying to decide what had hit him. Her hair, down so that it would fit under her toque, bounced around her shoulders as she jumped down from the tree. She danced around the fallen Hyuuga, laughing until she collapsed on the ground, still laughing. Only then did Neji stand and begin to brush snow off his grey jacket and pants.

"What was that for?" He asked, his voice almost as cold as the weather.

"And just as you finished your ballet dancing too! Oh my god, it's so funny!" Tenten whipped tears from her eyes, the water freezing on her mittens.

"It's not ballet. It's martial arts." Growled Neji.

"Whatever." Tenten rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The glare she got for this was enough to freeze salt water solid, or melt ice, witch ever you prefer. She pulled herself to her feet, and smiled up at Neji's face.

"You're too tall. My neck is going to hurt." She complained, as he stood at least half a head taller then her.

"Hn."

"Fine! Be an uncaring ice cube! You have the environment set and all!" Tenten gave a very Lee-like grin and flashed a peace sign.

"What do you want?"

"Ah! He broke! The Hyuuga has asked a question! It's the apocalypse!" She received yet another glare from the boy standing in front of her.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell." She said, flapping her hands in the cold air. She shoved her hands in her pockets and shuffled her feet, scuffing up the snow.

"Actually, I came here to ask if… um, I mean… … …" She stopped, glancing at his face.

"I just wanted to say, TAKE THIS!!!!" She screamed, pulling two snowballs out of her pockets, and throwing then both with perfect aim into Neji's face, leaving him staring down at her with wide eyes, snow sliding down his forehead.

**(a/n: Haha, bet ya though she was going to be all "I lurve you Neji-kun ZOMG fan girl mode!" Tricked you. XD, anyways, carry on, nothing to see here)**

"What… the… heck?"

"Bwahahaha! Again! Again! Oh my God!" Tenten began laughing again. Neji frowned at her, but then she suddenly stopped.

"Okay, that's it. Bye!" Then she turned on her heel and began to walk away. Neji ground his teeth behind her, then bent low to the ground and scooped up some snow in his bare hand, gloves lying forgotten on the tree branch he had hung them. Then, he reached out and grabbed Tenten's wrist with his other. He yanked on her wrist and she spun exclaiming something about his hand being freezing, but she was cut off but his other hand pushing snow into her face.

"Ah! Cold!" She screamed, but the Hyuuga's revenge was not over yet. He pulled her arms up behind her back and pushed her face-first into a pile of snow. She struggled, but he just pushed her father into the snow drift, before letting go and walking back to the middle of the clearing and sitting cross-legged, hands on his knees. Tenten pulled herself out of the snow, spluttering like she had just been dumped in water. Then she grabbed and hand full of snow, packed it into a ball, and hurled it at his face. With his eyes closed, he didn't see it coming and it knocked him over backwards.

"So you want a fight, huh?" He growled and got to his feet. Soon enough, they were rolling in the snow, both trying to shove snow into each other's jackets. The fight went on for a while before Neji with his ballet, eh, I mean martial arts pinned Tenten to the ground.

"Heh, I win." Tenten looked around, trying to find something to get her out of this predicament.

_There's nothing… my hands are pinned. Eh, there's nothing I can do… hmm, I guess I could do that, kill two birds with one stone…_

"Oh, really?" Tenten smirked.

_Neji's so dead._

Tenten leaned up and pecked Neji on the lips. Expecting him to roll away and spit or something immature like that, she recoiled as she was suddenly squished by him. She twitched as his arms wrapped around her.

"Loser." He mumbled into her neck. She grinned.

"You think so?"

"I know so." He said, his face suddenly in front of hers. He leaned in and kissed her back, and she gasped against his lips.

"Told you so."

* * *

**Just felt like writing something 'snowy' I need winter to come!**


	3. Team Tenten

**Hn, about this one, I wanted to test my OC's that won't ever be used again, and I felt like writing a fic in which Tenten gets a rookie team to train. There's still NejixTen though. Just read through it and you'll find it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be here, I would be slaving my butt of to get Neji and Tenten hooked up. XD**

"Ah no! I'm late! I'm late, shitake mushrooms I'm late!" Gasped the slim kunoichi as she bounded over the rooftops of Konoha towards the school building. She jumped down gracefully onto the hard packed earth by the door and dashed into the building. She skidded up to the reception desk and held out her papers.

"Ah, yes. Yukari-Sensei, your new team waits in room 210; it's down the hall…" Before the receptionist could finish her sentence, the brown haired nin had spirited away to her old classroom. As she approached the door, she heard the voices of two children fighting behind the door.

"Keiko! Keiko-chan! Keiko-chhhhaaaannnn!!!"

"Go away; I don't want to talk to you!" A girl's quiet voice answered, and it sounded as if she was going to cry. The jounin deiced that she intervene before someone got punched. The three children didn't notice as the door creaked open silently, and a slim shape of a person was showed in sharp relief against the dark hallway. A small slight girl sat slumped in her chair, a tear dripping off her nose. Her light blond-brown hair was tied into two spiraled buns with intricate jade leaf decorations holding them in place. Her arm was being tugged on by a goofily grinning boy with cropped red hair and an orange jumpsuit. Sitting in the last row of desks, alone, was another boy, glaring at the two other children with white eyes. Tenten assessed the situation, then threw a kunai knife at the Hyuuga boy. It thunked into the over his head and her jerked upwards.

"What the heck was that for?!" He asked her coldly.

"That, my little boy, was for calling this girl names and hitting her. Right, Keiko?" The girl nodded and ran up to Tenten and hugged her tightly. Laughing slightly, Tenten looked at the two boys who had assembled in front of her. She gave the Hyuuga a death glare and smiled at the other boy, now shifting awkwardly with a guilty look on his face.

"Hey, let's go to the training fields, and then you guys can introduce yourselves to me." Tenten suggested to her new team. The smiling boy instantly grinned and nodded, bounding out the door, pulling the Hyuuga behind him. Tenten followed with the girl.

When the three children were exhausted after running to the fields, they settled against and on the thick training logs. Tenten leaned against a metal bar that had been put up for flexibility training.

"Alright, my name's Yukari Tenten, but you can call me Tenten-sensei!" She said with a grin, and the red-head boy jumped up.

"Can you tell us likes and dislikes too, Tenten-sensei? I wanna know!" Then he bounced into his sitting position again, and Tenten raised an eyebrow at him.

"Only if you do the same after me."

"Okay!" The boy and girl quickly agreed, the Hyuuga stayed silent.

"Alright then, I like weapons, punk music, training with my team mates, hanging with my friends, and skateboarding. I don't like sappy or scary movies, people who bully others, long hair, people who can talk but don't, and I really, really don't like the Hyuuga clan." She grinned at them, and everyone glanced at the boy sitting on the post, seemingly ignoring her. Tenten smiled at them and pointed out that it was their turn. Instantly, the red-head bounced up.

"I'm**Kawazu** Raku! I like my friends, foreign food, playing ninja, and everything about ninjas! I dislike rude people. I want to be a Special Nin when I grow up!" He punched the air with his fist, and then continued to ramble on about ninja. After Tenten pointed out that it was Keiko's turn to talk, he shut up.

"Uh, my name is Ha Keiko, eh, I like to draw and paint, um, and I like udon noodles and running and nature and uh… I dunno… um, I like frogs." She paused before continuing, "I dislike rap music, loud noises, death, and Haibuki. I want to be a ninja so I can protect people." She looked at Tenten expectantly and received a smile and a thumbs up. A small smile graced her face and she looked down at her knees.

"I'm Hyuuga Haibuki, I like nothing, and I hate Keiko, Raku, my cousin, and my new sensei." He said in a flat tone, as if he was not talking to Tenten or anybody there for that matter.

"That's nice, I don't particularly like you either, and as for your cousin, if you mean the one I think you mean I think you have the right idea." Tenten said flatly, pointing at Haibuki, "But as for hating your team mates, that better change because teamwork is important, and if you don't have it, you're going down."

"You think you can penetrate my Hyuuga defense?" Mocked the genin.

"Actually, yes I think I can, I've done it before, and I can do it again." Haibuki snorted in response, and Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Don't believe me, squirt; ask your blood cousin, he'll tell you."

"Are you gossiping about me again?" Tenten jerked as someone's arms slid around her waist. Haibuki's eyes widened and Keiko and Raku stared.

"Tenten-sensei, you have a boyfriend? I thought you said you don't like the Hyuuga's?" Keiko asked in confusion.

"I don't." drawled Tenten in a flat voice, trying to wiggle out of the persons grasp. When she realized they weren't about to let go, she sighed and used a few swift hand signs to activate the substitution jutsu, and left the man hugging a log.

"Where. The. Hell. Have. You. Been." Her voice asked, she was now standing on one of the training posts and glaring down at the man.

"I was training."

"FOR THREE RUDDY YEARS?"

"Naruto went for three years."

"Yeah, but he told everyone before he left! Not like you, you just got permission from Tsunade and you and Lee went off on some stupid trip! You left me here with creepy spandex sensei! There are no cuss words bad enough to describe what you did!" She screamed, and her three students looked back and forth between the arguing jounin.

"It was for the best."

"Like hell it was, Hyuuga. I'm not welcoming you back."

"Because you hate me?"

"You know what, go die."

"Hn."

"Your hn's can go to hell too."

"Aa."

"You're like a flippin' Sasuke clone, but you know what, it REALLY HURT WHEN YOU LEFT, YOU BLOODY SON OF A….?" Tenten was suddenly shut up by a palm covering her mouth.

"LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE TEME!" she screamed, though it came out as more of a jumble of muffled gibberish.

"So you missed me then?"

"No." was her muffled reply.

"Really?" Neji noticed that Tenten's student's were staring at him, "You guys can go home now."

"Uh, okay… let's go get ramen Keiko!" Raku excused them and ran off with Keiko. Haibuki's wrist was grabbed by the shy girl and pulled along, leaving Neji and his captive alone in the clearing. He let go of her mouth, and as expected, she whirled around and attempted to punch his face in. With a flash of skin he blocked her punch, wincing as he realized that it was harden than when he left. She pulled away and started yelling at him.

"SO WHAT IS I MISSED YOU? YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T CARE! YOU NEVER DO!" She would have probably said something else, but she was shut up by him kissing her.

Click. A camera flash went off, and the two surprised nin turned to see three small genin running off, yelling about getting film developed. Tenten was about to chase after them, but Neji shrugged and kissed her again. He came to regret his decision when The three children posted the picture to every person in Konoha. Tenten was seething at her students, but still, she had Neji again now.

**Uh yeah. Bad ending city. I'm just too tired to type any more… meh. If you review you get free spandex cookies. (grins evily) **


	4. Kiss the Girl: A Little Mermaid Parody

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto not.**

**Wow, I think this is like the first fan fiction I ever wrote. Ever. I was going to post it when I first wrote it (I assume) but then there was a gigantic file shuffle when I cleaned up my folders and I lost it, only to find it again on this really slow and horribly bad laptop. How it got here the world shall never know. Anyways, enjoy the fluff that is horribly outdated and (in my eyes) really cheesy and badly written. Anyone noticed I hardly ever like my stuff? **

**Out, **

**Kugi – chan **

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way _

Her hair was down, flowing across her shoulders. She looked up at a star filled sky with a small smile on her face. The white sundress she wore came down to her knees and she stood ankle deep in the clear blue water of the ocean. The sound of lapping waves breaking on the shore filled the air.

_  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _

He looked at her and felt a strange feeling bubble into his stomach, and he just wanted to reach over and pull her close.__

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do 

**She won't want me.**

_  
It's possible she wants you, too _

**But what is she does? **

He wondered lamely, brushing black hair out of his eyes with his hand. A sigh escaped his lips and the girl turned to look at him. He flapped a hand lamely and she turned back to the sky.

_  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

He reached out and grabbed her arm. She wheeled around and cocked her head slightly in question. He chickened out and claimed he tripped on a rock. She smiled at him and spun in the shallow water.__

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy 

A faint and unusual blush crossed his cheeks. His hand tingled where he had touched her arm. He groaned inwardly and stared out at the sea stretching before them.

_  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl _

He clenched and unclenched his hand.

**I wish I could just be brave enough…**__

Now's your moment   
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better 

The stars winked at him, as if cheering him on, but all the encouragement in the world couldn't seem to help him in his current situation.

_  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl _

She hadn't talked to him for a while, was she mad at him? What if she didn't like him back? Thoughts of rejection raced around his head.__

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl 

**I have to do it now…**

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

**But…**

_  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl _

**What should I do…?**

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl _

He grabbed her hand and spun her towards him.

"Huh?"

"Um… I, Tenten…"__

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl 

"I…"

_  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Abandoning all hopes of saying something romantic and cool sounding, and he pulled he up to him, bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. She stiffened and then relaxed, kissing him back.

"Took you long enough."


	5. Tenten in Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Alice in Wonderland, sadly enough. So I must content myself by writing horrible cross over fanfiction. (teehee)**

**Mm, hello there everyone. This is a long car ride. Good thing I have a laptop so I can continue to write fanfiction to torture you with! Be glad I didn't have internet when I was writing this, or you would have had to wait longer because I'd go and surf the web.**

**No one cares, fool. (lol)**

**Uhm, this one shot sort of crosses over with my story 'Slam Dunk' in such that this is what happens in Tenten's dream during the basketball game. Except I changed the ending to make it more of a one shotish thing… meh. It starts after she's left behind the Cheshire cat except here being the Cheshire fox (at around page 61 in the book, if you must know.) So I guess… un?**

**I'm tired, un, I kept waking up last night, un. And now I sound like Deidara, un. Anyhow, on with the story, un!**

_**(TeaTime)**_

Leaving the insane grinning fox behind, Tenten stomped huffily down the left hand path. Because, I've never seen a March Hare and I've seen many hatters, what? She thought as she stormed down the path, annoyed by the frilly blue and white dress she was wearing and still ticked off about the thoroughly unhelpful fox thing that just sat there grinning and wouldn't give her any helpful directions. Damn stupid thing.

Very soon, however, the trees thinned out and a small cottage, much like the one in Snow White, became visible standing in a cheery sunny clearing. On the lawn there was a long wooden table laid out with teapots and cups. About twenty ornate chairs stood around it like straight backed guards. Only three of these seats were occupied. Tenten walked closer, and she could hear the people, if you could call them that, talking and laughing.

At the head of the table sat what must be the hatter, clad in a green tailored suit, for it must have been tailored, because it looked so perfect, beige slacks and his long black hair covered by a green top hat. Beside him sat a large mouse man, with his black hair falling in his face, fast asleep with his face pressed uncomfortably (as it seemed to Tenten) against the rim of a teacup. On this mouse other side sat the March Hare. (From what Tenten deduced, for who has ever heard of a mouse being a hare or a hatter beginning a hare? So obviously, being the last on left, he must be the hare.) The hare seemed to be energetically pouring tea into his cup and draining it. His hair was cut in an odd bowl cut and he wore a green suit as well, though the green was much uglier, and his slacks were also the putrid colour.

As Tenten got close enough, the hatter at the head of the table caught sight of her. Tenten was quiet, waiting for them to greet her. When he didn't, she decided she would have to do something about it.

"Hello, sirs." Tenten curtsied, cursing the horrid dress in her mind. The occupants of the table reacted in an entirely unanticipated way.

"No room! No room!" The hare and the mouse (who woke up) cried indignantly, trying to grab the cakes and cookies away from Tenten's general direction. The hatter merely sipped some more tea and glared at her.

"That's terribly rude, there's plenty of room!" Tenten cried, sitting in the empty seat between the hatter and the mouse.

"Want a coke?" Offered the hatter. Tenten looked around the table, confused.

"But there isn't any!" She protested indignantly, sure that the hatter was trying to dupe her in some sort of way.

"I know that." The hatter responded calmly, taking a sip from his tea cup.

"Then it wasn't very civil of you to offer it." Snapped Tenten waspishly, glaring at the hatter accusingly.

"It wasn't very civil of you to sit down without being invited, either." Responded the hatter in a don't care sort of tone, continuing to drink his tea.

"Well sorr-y for living." Tenten snapped and crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

"Don't worry, youthful flower, ignore Neji-kun, he's been a little odd since the Queen told him that he's an awful singer. Have some tea." The March Hare leaned over and pour some of the hot liquid into her cup and smiled a toothy grin at her.

"You weren't that happy to have me stay for tea a minute ago." Grumbled Tenten, though nevertheless she picked up her cup and drank some of the tea. The hare shrugged.

"Times changes youthful flower!"

"Seriously, Lee, shut up." Grumbled the Hatter (Neji, apparently) as he flicked his empty tea cup with a pale fingertip. "She doesn't need to know about things that don't concern her." Lee rolled his eyes and whispered to Tenten that this was his scheduled hissy fit time. Tenten giggled into her cup.

"Riddle, riddle." Neji suddenly said, cutting off Tenten's giggles, "What is the diffence between a drop of sand and a leaf?"

"Uhm, I don't know, what is it?"

"No idea." The hatter said, slightly dreamily, as if he didn't actually care what the difference was.

"Well then you shouldn't ask a riddle you don't know the answer too!" Tenten protested indignantly.

"Your hair needs cutting." Was his response to her statement.

"Who cares?" She snapped back at the boy.

"Neji, ask a better riddle this time." Lee sighed, apparently trying to attain peace between the two clashing personalities.

"Tch, fine. What is it," The hatter paused, for dramatic affect, possibly, "That makes me so attracted to you?" Tenten stared at the boy.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Fine, don't answer. I need a new cup, let's rotate." Neji changed the subject and they all shunted over one seat. Apparently the hatter was very clever, because he got a new cup and everyone else had to use the old one of the person beside them. Tenten found herself lifting up the hatter's used cup and drinking the tea in it.

What the heck are you doing, idiot? Asked a voice in her head, indirect kissing!

**(TeaTime)**

Tenten awoke in the tent with a jerk, breathing heavily. Then the nin realized that something was wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the sleeping forms of Lee and Gai. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand clamped over her mouth. Feeling someone's heavy breathing beside her ear, Tenten struggled to get away.

"Stop it." The commanding tone was one she knew. The girl tried to grasp this odd concept of being caught by Neji and gave a questioning squeak. The breathing in her ear returned, and a quiet voice answered her.

"Riddle, riddle."

_Owari._

**See, see? What did I tell you! Horrible, horrible. Meh, sleep now… bu bye.**

**May the force be with you,**

**Kugi**


End file.
